


He Climbed a Tree, and Scraped His Knees

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: But also they love each other, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unprotected Feelings, Unprotected Sex, and that feeling is HORNY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Julian and Clark are so horny for each other.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	He Climbed a Tree, and Scraped His Knees

Clark and Julian have been inching to get on each other after a day apart. Even with the distance between the two of them, they were possessed by each other’s presence on their body. Julian wondered if it was because they were rushing too much that morning that he didn’t have time to blow off early morning steam. Clark wondered if was the night before—when he was too drowsy from work to do more than kiss Julian goodnight but his desire didn’t dissipate after a well-deserved sleep. They fantasized about each other at every turn, knowing the other was doing the exact same thing.

It was like war, the way Julian and Clark sent naughty messages to one another when they could spare a moment.

“I can’t wait to have your insatiable mouth all over me,” this one said.

“I’m alone in my trailer. God. Remember that one time you fucked me over the coffee table,” this one said.

“My favorite sound is when you scream my name,” this one said.

“I want you to raw me until my soul ascends out of my body,” this one said.

And they sent each other pictures. Julian sent him one of his many thirst traps from Instagram. The same shots he took while Clark was in the bed just outside of frame. Clark remembered that day well and seeing Julian’s tight, muscular body from behind. Clark sent videos of him adjusting his package under a table with a muffled meeting above it. Julian was distracted long enough that he missed his cue while filming. He would’ve resented Clark for that if it wasn’t so tantalizing to watch.

Once they were home, they didn’t even bother stripping all the way down.

Clark was home before Julian, already half-hard. The moment Julian walked through the door and into the living room, Clark rushed to him. Their bodies mashed together in a flurry of hands and giggles and eager hums in between their enmeshed tongues.

They left a trail of clothes into the bedroom—shoes, then belts, then pants. Julian’s specifically. Clark’s pants were still around his ankles when Julian pushed him into a wall by the drawer where they kept their lube, condoms, and toys. Julian was on his knees before Clark could parse through the heady fog he threw his mind and body into. Julian’s hands clutched his shirt as he drove Clark’s dick into his throat, drenching it with his hunger. He sucked hard, tongue lapping on the underside, and Clark’s pleasure warbled through him. His knees buckled. His head fell into the wall. He held Julian’s hands for support. Julian smiled around him.

Then it was Julian’s turn to be flung against the wall. Clark hoisted one leg up and hitched it on his shoulder. Clark nibbled down Julian’s thighs before he buried his face into Julian’s balls. He dragged his tongue over his free hand. When it was sufficiently coated, he grasped Julian’s cock and stroked him, squeezing and twisting up and down. He played with Julian’s balls, sucking and rolling them about. And when Julian’s fingers rose from Clark’s shoulders to his hair, Clark took Julian into his mouth with the same verve Julian provided him.

Julian was shaking with every moan that passed his reverent lips. From the way he was acting, it was as if they hadn’t touched each other for months. This was how much he wanted Clark, day in and day out. As Clark’s tongue swirled around the tip of his cock and his free hand stroked the rest of his length, Julian was alight with every second of desire that plagued him during the day. He pulled Clark’s hair and thrusted into his beautiful mouth. He couldn’t even finish saying Clark’s name, interrupted by a moan. Clark laughed against the side of his shaft.

Julian learned to be patient and Clark learned to deal with Julian’s impatience. For this to end with them both satisfied, Julian had to wait for Clark to prepare him and that took too long, in his depraved, needy mind. But Clark adored the way Julian griped and moaned and bitched at him while his he was knuckle deep inside his asshole. He relished in how his body clenched around him. It made Julian all the more appetizing. It made his dick twitch in anticipation. Julian was already a feast to his senses when they were having foreplay that he was surprised he was still hungry for more when he picked Julian up by the knees, leaned him against the wall, and slid himself in.

Their nails dug into each other—Julian’s into Clark’s back and bicep, Clark’s the lean muscles of Julian’s thigh. Clark’s mouth was open in a silent, breathless groan against Julian’s cheek. He inched deeper and deeper in Julian’s tight body, beginning to pepper kisses on whatever expanse of skin he could reach until Julian’s mouth sought out his mouth. The kiss shook with their breaths but that didn’t stop the fiery desperation that had their teeth and tongues clashing.

“You’re so deep, you’re so deep, you’re so deep, fuck me like this, oh my god,” Julian moaned with one breath and repeated it as Clark began to buck into him. “Fuck me through this wall, Sawyer. Don’t stop until we fucking fall through.”

Julian had long shed Clark’s worries about breaking or hurting. When he slowed down, it was not because of trepidation, but because he wanted to drag it out for as long as possible. But now, he reveled in the even tempo Clark’s hips took and how it pressed into every single correct area inside of him. The wall was still solid behind him but he could feel it bend against their weight and Clark’s force. Clark’s lips trailed from Julian’s shoulder, then collar, then pulse, leaving marks as they went. They were seared into Julian’s body but he was too already on fire from Clark’s body against and inside of him that he wouldn’t feel those brands until the sweat has cooled off both their bodies. 

Then Clark pressed his forehead into Julian’s and kissed him. And kept kissing him when he was all the way in and Julian cried his name, ending with a shiver that Clark could feel in his hands and around his length. “Tell me how much you love me,” Clark murmured. “Tell me how much you love that big cock.”

“So much,” Julian whimpered. Clark ground into him, hands roving from Julian’s thighs to his ass. He spanked Julian. “I love your cock so much. You make me feel so fucking good.” He rolled his hips upward. “I love you. Clark, I love you all over me. I love it when you hurt me.” Julian surged forward and caught Clark’s lips, eager and wet and sloppy.

“Good, good. God, I love you too. I love how much you enjoy being handled like this,” Clark muttered into Julian’s lips as he began to thrust again. “I love how you taste. I love how hungry you are. Fuck.”

And on they went. They fucked each other all over their room until they reached their bed. They were both delirious by the time Julian rolled off of Clark and fell into his pillows. The room stank of their mess. The silence was only broken by the breathless echoes of their moans. Julian ran his fingers through his hair. He turned to Clark, who was already staring at him, red-faced and grinning. Clark reached up with a clumsy, limp hand and caressed the underside of Julian’s chin, eyes glazed with wonder that never failed to make Julian feel like he was glowing gold. He held Clark’s hand and put it against his chest, as if to remind Clark that this was how he made Julian feel even after the sex was done and his heartbeat was meant to slow.

They shared a chuckle as their fingers closed around one another. Clark leaned in and kissed Julian’s cheek.

“I’ll start running a bath,” Clark murmured.

“I would want nothing more,” Julian replied and snatched one more kiss. Their tongues met each other again, though this time without so much urgency. Just to taste. Julian hummed with satisfaction when Clark slipped away.

**Author's Note:**

> Song I listened to on repeat while writing this;   
> Thousand Miles by Tove Lo


End file.
